


Helping Hand

by bananabread893



Series: Friends or What? [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Not What It Looks Like, Real life actors thing, lowkey rick and negan bromance, mostly story time things, smut on smut, some fluffy, theres a cute dog though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananabread893/pseuds/bananabread893
Summary: “Can you just-“Her cheeks blushing crimson as she stares hesitantly at her friend in front of her, really making her mind go wild as he continues to stroke his soothing hand against her thigh.“I just need to cum okay. Can you help me?”—-Or when Y/N breaks her wrist and Jeffrey was just in her trailer at the wrong (right) time.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Ok look, 
> 
> I don't know what demon possessed me to write this. It was sitting in my notes collecting dust so I thought it'd be okay to post it. 
> 
> LIKE HES GORGEOUS.

Underneath the hot Atlanta sun, you don’t really expect much. It’s fuck ass hot, there’s no way of cooling down unless you had the luxury of a car with a high air conditioning. So really, what was there to expect? The sun was beaming down on their face as the directors continued to call everyone’s mark and set up places. The season’s finale was being filmed today and Y/N genuinely just wanted to be inside her apartment drinking a sangria on her porch while scrolling through her phone but, here she was holding a fake handgun towards her dearest friend. “ well would you look at that? All of you lined up to get shot up on the side of the head. Well if it ain't my goddamn day!” Jeffreys' voice breaks through as he portrays his character Negan. Y/N was focusing on her mark and keeping a pointed look at Negan as he continues to stagger slowly towards the group.

“CUT.” a voice calls as everyone groans and looks at the director's bench. The men are looking around at the set, pointing at various marks while Y/N drops her arms and rolls her shoulders back. 

“Honestly, can we just call it a day Greg? It is hot as shit outside and were dying here.”She hears Jeffery yell over to the tent as he unzips his leather jacket and fans him out a bit.

She laughs when Greg waves his hand in the air and Jeff scoffs lightly before walking over to Y/N 

“Bunch of pricks the lot of them, I just want to go home and fucking nap already.” He says as he wraps his arm around your shoulder.

“Oh relax. We’re almost done, plus look. Andrews already got his yelling face on... we’ll be done in a couple hours. Then you  
could get your beauty rest, dearest princess.” Y/N teases him as he swats her hand from his face

“Aish, I might as well go home before he busts my nose up again.” 

“Hey,” Andrew yells from the other side as members of the cast join along laughing. 

—-

“Alright, people were going to reset for the night. You all can go home now.” The assistant director yells as a chorus of voices chant in glee.

Y/N begins walking towards her trailer. 

Sometimes, she begins to wonder how clumsy she can be in one lifetime. Surely there are moments where she has fallen over objects and sometimes it’s just the air underneath her feet.

But she never really expected it cause a grave injury on herself.

The world tips on an axis as she trips over some wires that connect to some of the camera and without fail, she manages to brace the impact of her fall but all the weight had managed to fall on her wrist.

“FUCK.” The scream could be heard from miles as she hisses in pain lying on the floor. A pile of footsteps sprinting towards her sound around her but the pain in her wrist and her ankle are too much for her to focus at this point

“Shit, someone call medic!”

“Is she okay?” 

“Y/N?” 

Questions start floating around her and she still hovers in pain before she feels someone come towards her and lay her flat on her back, 

“Y/N, can you please tell me what’s hurting right now?” The medic speaks in a soft voice as another yells for everyone to disperse and give her some space.

“M-my wrist, it fucking-“ her voice cuts off as a pulsing pain comes through her wrist once more and sending shocks to her body wearing it aches. 

“Okay we're going to take a look at your wrist, is there anyone we can call for you? Family? Boyfriend?” 

She shakes her head as she finally sits up and looks at the group of medics. She also notices that the rest of the cast is standing around worriedly. 

“No-no family or boyfriend. I’m fine I just need, a second.” She tries to stand and she feels someone already running to her aid.

“Alright easy there girl.” Jeffery’s voice sounds from beside her as he grips her arm and waist at the same time keeping her steady. 

“We’re going to need you to come with us to the medic tent and we’re going to check out that wrist and ankle of yours okay?” She nods at the medic and thanks Jeffery as they continue to walk over.

——

The weeks to follow were pretty grim, seeing how she had been holed up in her studio apartment watching her dog Pippy chase his tail and end up running into the frame of her bed.

“You idiot, get over her before you end like me.” She murmurs at the dog and it just barks her and jumps up onto the covers. The injuries that she had sustained weren’t as serious as they felt when she first fell.

Her ankle had managed to heal up in the first 3 days of her “supposed house arrest”, which allowed her to continue shoot scenes along with the cast. 

Although that injury had been small, her wrist took at detrimental blow on her body. Turns out, when you fall on your wrist with all the weight that could be carried around, you could potentially break a wrist.

So here she was, with a brace on her right arm and cast on her wrist. Some people would enjoy being put off from doing certain things like going to work day to day and carrying around some stuff.

Not for Y/N.

“Can you just heal already” she speaks out loud to her wrist and she stares at the cast. Using the tip of her index finger, she runs a finger over the names of her coworkers with the messages of good health. 

“You know Pippy, I could go to work today...” Pippy watches her with a wistful look in his eyes and he begins to stick his tongue out playful as Y/N scruffs the fur begins his ear.

“I mean, I should get up and do something productive,” Y/N says out loud as she looks around her apartment. The walls were painted a light grey with embellishments of purple. It’s a weird combination, but for some reason when Y/N was hitting her equivalent of a mid-life crisis at 21, it was quite the interesting combination. 

The sun rays were sleeping in her apartment and it gave a soft feel in her home. She quickly moves from the middle of her bed and over towards the closets.

Now, for Y/N; along with her clumsiness, she is very uncoordinated with both her hands really using her right for everything she does. But seeing how it was completely out of work, she’d have to fend for herself using her left hand. 

It was a mission itself, just trying to get a pair of pants up her legs. One leg wasn’t even as the other side and the pant leg was caught on her knee, causing her to almost fall again but it’s great that her bed was only mere meters from her closets, which allowed her to save her weight from causing yet another injury. 

“Sweet Jesus.” She sighs out loud as she lays back on her bed and staring at her ceiling with her pants caught on her thighs. Sitting upright, she finally uses whatever energy she can conjure, managing to fix her pants in its normal position before sighing out in relief. 

Using the rest of her energy, Y/N decides to stand up once more and made her way over towards the kitchen. Within the few moments of relaxing and drinking her water, her phone begins to beep on the table and a very familiar face pops on screen.

“Hey, Andy!” She says as she presses the phone against her cheek and shoulder as she continues to sip her water. 

“Hiya Babe! You alright,” his voice on the other line and she can hear car horns and sirens in the background. She smiles aimlessly as she continues to walk over to the balcony of her apartment and opening the door.

“I've had better days, hows my best friend been? Set boring with me?” She teases him over the phone and a chuckle erupts on the line. The sun beams over her face and she hears the soft padding of Pippy’s feet on the concrete surface as she closes the sliding door.

“Oh, of course, Darlin', I couldn’t live without you.” He sarcastically says, his voice deepens an octave. 

“Actually, I was calling because I was wondering when are you coming back? Jeffreys has been wondering where you’ve been and the others are missing you around here too. So I thought id just check in on you.” He says as she hears a bunch of voice on the other line, echoing around him.

“Ohh that's sweet of you Andrew. I’m fine, my arms kind of sore a bit still. My doctor told me I can only do a couple of scenes but I need some rest in between if I decided to remove my cast for a scene. Plus, Gimple told me I wasn't needed for the next couple of episodes so I can skip out and rest more until the next season finale bullshit. I don't even know what they're filming anymore, to be honest with you.” he laughs on the other as another deep voice erupts on the other side,

“is that Y/N?” She smiles to herself before she hears his voice. “Hey Y/N. I miss you.” His voice sends a shiver down her spine lightly as she lays her head back against the lounge chair. Surely, it was just a mere starstruck kinda of crush that she had developed for her castmate. Ever since she found that he had been coming to the show, she couldn’t contain herself but admire him much more than she had just through his own movies and shows. 

“Hi Jeff, I miss you too! How you’ve been?” The pair goes into an easy conversation which allows Y/N to soak in the deep timbre of his voice she’s always loved. She couldn’t really describe feelings for what she felt for him other than just another admirer of his work and his acting. The way that he held himself so confidently but still maintained as a humble guy who truly dedicates himself to his art form, had Y/N speechless when he was off and on screen.

“Well, I’ll see you soon. Andy’s rolling his eyes again and I don't wanna be a pain in the ass and just use his brick phone minutes.” He chuckles on the other line, following with a thump and a hushed voice mumbling,

“if you want to talk her more, call on your phone you ninny.” She laughs and she hears Andy from the other side. 

“Well, I gotta get going, my friend. I really do hope to see you soon. You usually keep this man on a tight leash and nows his insufferable.” Andy exaggerates and she hears Jeffrey yell on the other line. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m sure ill be back soon. Make sure to not fuck up to much when I'm not around.” She teases him and he follows with a murmur of agreeance. They follow in there salutations to one another before she drops her phone into her lap and finishing the rest of her room temperature water. “ just a couple more weeks, and it should be gone.” 

=== 

“ Ms. L/N, you have to understand that this injury needs time to heal. I cannot prescribe you with something to make your injury heal faster. It takes time and relaxation. If you’d like I will be able to give a doctors note to allow you to have a timely leave from your work.” Dr. Grey suggests to her as she sighs against the bench. 

“ its alright doctor. I’m sure they’d understand. Even without the note.” The doctor sympathizes with her and makes exit out of the room, allowing Y/N to be with her thoughts. She sighs out in sadness before looking at the re-plastered cast on her right hand once more. Its been almost 5 weeks with Y/N not being to properly do her job and its starting to frustrate her more every day. Both physically and mentally. It's draining to think that such a small injury can put a damper on her life. She looks up at the ceiling and decides that its time for her finally leave the doctors office and go with her day. 

The rest of the cast shooting in some final touches within the previous episode they had been working on and it turns out that YN had a scene where she had some lines between her and Rick. Therefore the doctor had given her a split where it was able to be removed so she was able to move her hand as free as possible but with strict instruction, she was not able to do any hard works at all and to carry nothing with hand at all or minimally use that hand as much a possible. Which was bullshit in her opinion between because she wasn't feeling any soreness or even remote idle pain in that wrist whenever she spins it. 

— Crossing to the set, she notices that everyone greets her with warm hugs and smiles before she is met with her two closest friends on the set. She feels arms swoop around her waist and bringing warmth to her back and kiss upon her cheek. 

“Well darling, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Jeffreys' voice soothes up against her and she has to fight against leaning into his touch more before he pulls away and walks back in front of her and looking towards the set once more. Sighing out, feeling the sadness that she wants him closer to her has her reeling from his next touch against her. 

“Hey Y/N, I see you lost the clunky arm brace!” Andrew cheers as he goes to Hi-5 her left hand, she smiles and reaches to lightly tap his and her smile looks kind of grim seeing knowing she might have to live with this cast for more weeks than she has initially anticipated. 

“ yah, I guess… I just want to be gone already. I can’t do fucking shit with my left hand like its almost its almost impossible to do some tasks. I just want it gone.” Her anger starting to bubble as she tries to relax and center herself once more. 

Along with the toll of her wrist, Y/N hasn’t been her “actual” self ever since this injury. Calling herself pretty juvenile, she was really sexually frustrated to the point where her anger would fizzle up for no reason and she finds her snapping at people that were only trying to help her. She tried to pass it off as her medications were causing her mood swings but, she can’t help but feel the eminent guilt of their sad eyes walking away. 

“Hey, don’t worry. You still look pretty badass in the cast. Sooner or later, you're gonna miss that thing.” “yea, so I could finally get off for once,” she mumbles very quietly under her breath but it wasn’t quite enough when she heard Andy hum in question as she waves her hand off quickly and walking away from the pair and over the director tent. She sees the other girls and begins to mingle before everyone is called to places and the scene is set to play  
— 

After a long brutal 4 hours under the beating hot sun, Y/N couldn’t find it in her to continue as she begins to over to her trailer and slamming the door shut and kicking the closest box to the door. Her anger was taking the best of her along with the hyped up energy after acting. She cants help but needs to destroy something and throwing whatever energy to relax. By the end of it, Y/N was laying on the couch with her injured wrist on her belly as she has let a few stray tears escape her eyes but is too tired and frustrated to even care. She just wants nothing more than to finally just end the day and just to relax. Her breathing quickens once more as her mind jumps from one particular angry thought to another particular thought that she hadn’t been able to feel for the past couple of weeks. 

Her breathing escalates as she looks down at her form and notices that one of the buttons of her shorts had already shucked itself open and the zipper was begging to move down on its own accord. Her mind fizzles with the thought of the dopamine and endorphin rush she’d feel after cumming. It was at that moment, Y/N had completely forgotten after her wrist and goes to remove the brace to be able to use her hand to its full extent. Using her nimble fingers, she reaches down underneath the band of the shorts and pulling the zipper down tentatively. Her breathing excels with each click of the zipper and she feels the lace garter of her underwear.

on her normal days, no one would ever find her wearing any of these fancy undergarments because who did YN have to impress? She only had to go to work and home right after. But it was one of those days where she really didn't care and decided to dress up for herself. she was kinda happy she did because it provided a sort of heat to the whole situation. Her hand slips underneath the garter and she feels her pubic hair and skimming over down before she meets the bundle of nerves. Stroking lightly, she begins to tease herself and feeling her cheeks begin to heat up at the tension beginning.

She makes a quick move to remove all the fabric from her waist down, giving her easier access to spread herself more. It wasn't until she began to move downwards to tease the entrance, it wasn't until her wrist twisted a certain way and she felt the pain bubble up once more and flinches back curses underneath her breath. she sighs and hits her couch with her other hand as she sits up and looks around the trailer.

She’s gonna die. 

“Y/N!” A knock startles her before she hears her trailer door open. She quickly pulls up the blanket that she had thrown over the edge of the couch arm and hiding decently. 

“I was just wondering if you had any more of those peanut butter cookies you made a couple days ago. I was talking to Norman about them and he said he didn't even get to try one. I was bragging on and on about ‘em and he said to go ask…” She hears Jeffrey’s voice from the opposite of the room and her cheeks heated up at the unthinkable circumstances that are happening.

“I-uh- I a- I don’t. N-not right at this, um, moment but I believe they are somewhere on-“ her train of thought, gets lost as he begins to move forward towards her and give her a skeptical look. 

“You alright? You're sweating darlin’,” his voice deep as he begins to walk towards Y/N and standing in front of the couch, looking down at her. It was not the proper moment to notice how broad and tall he was, only adorned in the white t-shirt he’d been wearing on set but, it was also not a proper moment for her to notice that he was currently standing mere feet from her very exposed form underneath the blanket. 

“Ha- y- you know… just sweaty. It is quite hot in here…” she awkwardly shrugs off as she tries to reach underneath the blankets to find her underwear, in an attempt to cover herself. Jeffrey isn’t convinced as he steps closer sits on the empty spot on the couch her legs don’t reach. 

“I mean if you say so...” He sighs out as he leans back and pulls out his phone scrolling through. She curses wishing he’d leave but she knows that she thriving off the fact he’s here in front her, while she’s really not covered at all. she curses her thoughts of him pulling at the blanket and just covering her body with his, maybe even teasing a finger in her. okay, she really needs to clear her head.

“Are you sure you're okay? You know can tell me anything…” Jeffrey is looking at her worriedly and reaches on top of the blanket reaches towards her kneecap. 

She knows she can trust Jeffrey, I mean for fuck sakes, she’s his best friend and he’s her best friend but, would this be going too far? Would it change anything? Guessing her response isn’t quick enough, she feels him pulling the blanket slightly. She shrieks and pulls her legs upwards as her knees angled upwards into her chest as she looks at him wide eyes. A smile casts over his lips slightly as he moves closer to her on the couch and sitting.

“Christ, whats with you today? Is it the pain meds again? You’re so jumpy.” He laughs as he looks at her with a smile on his face. Her face is starting to heat up as she sees her pants and underwear are literally on the floor on the opposite side of the couch and she struggles to hide the fear in her eyes if he notices.

“y-yea, the pain meds… it's making me feels, all types of ways.” She forces out before he trails a hand on her knees and tells out to straighten her legs out over his. 

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something and this is pretty much the only time outta the day where I caught ya alone…” his voice deepens on the last word as she allows herself rest her legs over his thighs. Even though, she knew exactly what is going on underneath the blanket...And she doesn’t know how to get out of the situation, so she just allows it, in hopes nothing happens.

“I know we’ve been friends for a while and this whole, wrist breaking thing has had you down lately. I know I probably didn't hear you right today but, were obviously close and I didn't think it’d be such a huge deal to ask,” he continues to ramble and she smiles as his nervous tender as she reaches to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Jeff.. what is it? Spit it out…” 

“when you were talking to Andy, couple hours ago… correct if I'm wrong…” he trails off and you notice his hand rest soothingly on your thigh, on top of the covers.

“Did you say you had got off in a while.” her eyes widened at him as he looks at her with curious eyes and a head tilt. She’s processing the situation in the head, reinterpreting his words, making sure she’s not going crazy but she feels his hand land on her thigh.

“I mean like, your mood swings would make sense now if that’s what it was I mean, even I get a bit grouchy if I wanked in what? A day... so I mean, it’s not that it’s bad to have a wank once in a whi-“ his words were starting to slur in together as she stares at him and her mind muddled a bit at the thought he had heard her...

She quickly cuts him off and placing a hand on his mouth and making his eyes look towards her. 

“Can you just-“ 

Her cheeks blushing crimson as she stares hesitantly at her friend in front of her, really making her mind go wild as he continues to stroke his soothing hand against her thigh. 

“I just need to cum okay. Can you help me?” 

his expression drops slightly as he looks at with widened eyes. Y/N had nothing to lose anymore. She was literally naked from the waist down with the guy that she had wanted literally underneath her legs.

“Y-you... want me to what?” He asks as he continues to stroke her inner thigh lightly over the blanket. The sensations are becoming more haywire as he doesn't realize he’s actually near the warm she is craving, no begging for him to touch.

“I, I need to cum so bad. I can't do shit with my left hand to save my life and my right hand is cramping when I’m trying to cum and I’m frustrated and I’m horny... I just need-“ she gets cut off when he begins to lean over her and presses his kiss harshly against her, stopping away more words to escape her lips 

She squeaks when he does this but he doesn’t seem to care because it just causes him to groan deepen it more thoroughly. Her senses were going haywire as she starts feeling him, pulling at her sides and making her lay flat on the couch as he situated himself between her legs

“Is That why you’re so all sprung up about everything? It’s because you could get yourself off? Tsk tsk, that’s a bit naughty, even for you baby girl.” His voice deepens with every word as his lips drag over her pulse point on her neck and nipping down slightly

“Mm fuck.” comes out airy and light as to kiss her down and his hand that wasn’t holding himself up was stroking down her sides.

“You wanna cum baby girl? Need my help you come?” She nods feverishly as he reaches a hand underneath the blanket as is already met with her soaking pussy that she had been stroking mere minutes before he walked.

“Well my oh my darling, such a dirty girl. You telling me that this entire time, you were naked underneath this blanket. Fucking hell doll.” He groans as his callused fingers run over the sensitive clit. She moans at the contact as he pushes his fingers down harder, rubbing her down.

“Probably just waiting for someone to come in here and touch you like this baby girl. Probably had yourself laying on this couch all spread touching your pretty girl. Is that what you were doing, huh?” His words were spurring her onto a new level of pleasure she moans out against him and bucking her hips upwards. 

“Answer me Y/N.” His voice surprisingly demanding he pulls back and removes his shirt from over his head. She pants and whines when the sensation stop. 

“N-no only for you. I want you, please” she says as she reaches back towards his hand, using her broken wrist to lightly pull the blanket away exposing herself fully. Jefferey groans at the sight of Y/N underneath him laid spread so nice for him

Just begging for him to give her some release. 

“I’ll help you baby.” He says as he moves down between her thighs as pressing light kisses in between her thighs. Her breathing accelerates with every inch he gets closer to where she wants him the most. She looks down and she meets her darkened eyes before he lips a bold stripe over the hole of her entrance to the tip of her clit and sucking slightly.

Her moans and his groans entwine with one another as she fights away from his relentless mouth. Her breathing deepens with every stroke of his experienced tongue against the most sensitive part of her. Her hand moves down to grip down the strands of his hair, causing up to lick against her harder.

“Fuck me, baby, you’re so sweet,” he says before he’s delving himself back down against her. She feels the vibrations of his groans against her which causes her to shiver involuntary and moan.

He groans at the way her hand pulls at his hair before he popping from into between her thighs and looking up at her.

“Baby... do you want more?” He asks hesitantly as looks at her already ruined form but he couldn’t help but think how fucking good she’d feel around his cock and withering with every movement.

Her eyes meet his and swallow down any remnants of fear that had been bubbling at the thought. Of course Y/N wanted to fuck him...

But would it ruin what she had as a friendship? 

She nods hesitantly and she sees him smiles at her before covering himself over her body once more and kissing her, slower this time.

“You have no idea, how long I wanted you Y/N.” He admits as they continue to kiss slowly, the stubble of his beard running over her neck as he continues to stroke her towards what’s she's been craving.

His hands are drenched by the time he returns back up in between both of their faces. He smirks down at her as pants and he begins to insert his fingers into his mouth one by one, with her essence. He groans at the taste this causes her to writhe underneath him more.

“What do you want me to do for you, baby?” 

“Please, don’t tease me. I’m already crippled.” She pleads and he begins to chuckle at her ridiculous comment before breaking out into full out laugh.

“Fuck, even when I’m hard as shit on top of you, you still make fucking jokes, you're one of kind woman.” He says before standing beginning to stripe the rest of his clothes off and returning to help her.

“Baby we're gonna have to do certain ways because I want you straining your wrist more. As much I want to fuck the living hell outta you, as you said you're crippled.” 

He says before he guides her to stand up and he plops himself on the couch and then doing a forward motion to her with his fingers. not being able to resist, Y/N begins to walk over and straddles down onto his lap. Not exactly going forward, they both take the opportunity to actually look at one another. 

Her arms wrap around his neck and his hands begin to caress her waist and apex to the swell of her butt. Not being able to resist the fact anymore, Y/N takes a hand around his long and slowly sinking down and her eyes roll back her head slightly. 

“Fuck,” his voice tightens as he feels her bottom out on top of him and whimper escapes her lip. The grind of her hips begin and Y/N can’t help but lose herself on the feeling bit. Its been so long since she felt the burn and stretch of cock inside her and her mind spirals hearing the person who she wanted is the one inside of her.

“God fuck babe, you feel so good around me.” His voice rings in her ear as she feels the grip on her hair tighten and she is pulled back from where her face was hidden to meet his eyes. 

His face was equally as flushed as her and she can see the lust in his eyes for her as she continues to ride him. It was abrupt of him but using whatever strength he had, he hauls her back onto the couch and slapping down on the swell of her ass before re-entering her. His mouth begins to leaves marks going down on her neck as he continues his relentless pace.the coiling in the base of YN’s belly becomes apparent as she twists upwards and he manages to hit a certain spot inside of her that causes her to seize a bit before her nails are running down his arms.

Noticing this, he pivoting all of his thrusts into her and her moans begin to grow louder. “ that's it baby girl, fucking take that cock like the good girl you are.” With the mix of his words and his thrusts, YN finally feels herself let herself go and she cums on him like a dream. he groans at her squeezing around him so tightly that he has to slow himself down before he ends up letting go himself. He lets her ride out her high and he sits back, looking down at her body. he finally allows himself to continue to pump himself into her full force before pulling out and finish on her stomach. 

They both breathe so heavily as they continue to find themselves. she laughs after she comes back to her reality before pulling down on his arms and getting him to hover her face. Their lips met once again before she pulls back.

“Thank you.”

===

Its been 3 weeks since YN had finally healed and to say that her and Jeff’s friendship changed was a bit of an understatement.

its also been 3 weeks of relentless teasing of how much, they really don’t know how to be quiet. Andrew and Norman had made a bet how long it would take them to realize that its pretty obvious that someone had to make the first move. 

Andrew still flashes his twenty in Norman's face whenever they pass each other. 

But she couldn’t find it in herself to care and she looks at her boyfriend having a fun time on set as they restart for a scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that!!!
> 
> I'd really like comments on how it was. I'm not really a huge smut writer but this was a lot more fun than I thought it was! :)


End file.
